1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process solution supplying mechanism for supplying a process solution such as a resist solution, a developing solution, etc. to an object to be processed such as a semiconductor wafer, an LCD substrate, etc., for example, and a liquid discharging device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the fabrication of the semiconductor device and the liquid crystal display device, circuit patterns are formed by a so-called photolithography technique in which photoresist is coated on the semiconductor wafer or the LCD substrate as a object to be processed, then exposed to correspond to the circuit patterns, and then developed.
In such a coating/developing process, the resist solution, the developing solution, etc. are used as the process solution. In the existing circumstances, these liquids are supplied to the object to be processed from a process solution tank via pipes by virtue of a pump. For this reason, valves for controlling a discharge of the process solution, for example, an air operation valve, a suck-back valve, etc. in addition to the pump are inserted in these pipes, and also joints required to fit the valves are inserted in these pipes. Also, in the event that such a process solution is contained in a vessel such as a gallon bottle and then is gas-supplied by supplying directly a pressure gas into the vessel, the process solution must be filtered by a filter. Hence, in the prior art, the filter is fitted to the pipes. In this case, two joints are also needed to fit the filter to the pipes.
Meanwhile, in such coating/developing processes, a gasified liquid HMDS as well as the process solution such as the above resist solution, the developing solution, etc. is employed in a adhesion process.
From a viewpoint of safety of the process, etc., these process solutions and the gas are temperature-controlled by using a heat exchanger when they are transferred via the pipes. As the heat exchanger, for example, such a heat exchanger is employed that a temperature regulating water is circulated around the passage while flowing the chemicals and the gas through the internal honeycomb passage. Normally, the heat exchanger is fitted by two joints in the middle of the pipes.
However, if these valves, joints, etc. are inserted in the pipes, change in the pressure of the solution is caused because of orifices formed by joints, etc., so that fine vapors are generated in the process solution correspondingly. If especially a photoresist to be exposed i-ray, etc. which is used to correspond to the request of miniaturization of the device is employed, such fine vapors are largely affected. Hence, there is a possibility that high precision wiring patterns cannot be formed because of the presence of such fine vapors.
In addition, because of the presence of the valve and the joints in the pipes, stagnation of the process solution occurs in the pipes and then change in components of the process solution is caused after a long time has elapsed. As a result, sometimes the deteriorated process solution is discharged from the pipes. For instance, in the case of the resist solution, photosensitive material is destroyed due to a long time stagnation to thus lower the function of the resist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process solution supplying apparatus and a liquid discharging device, which are capable of preventing generation of fine vapor in the solution passing through pipes and generation of degradation of the solution.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process solution supplying apparatus which is capable of filtering the process solution without providing a joint in the middle of the pipes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a temperature adjusting device which is capable of fitting the pipes without the intervention of the joint and adjusting effectively a temperature of the fluid passing through the pipes.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process solution supplying apparatus for supplying a process solution to a substrate to be processed, comprising:
a process solution source for containing the process solution;
a pipe for introducing the process solution from the process solution source to the substrate;
a process solution supply driving system for supplying the process solution from the process solution source to the pipe; and
a process solution supplying/stopping mechanism for carrying out supply and stop of the process solution;
wherein the pipe and the process solution supply driving system are provided separately, and
the process solution supplying/stopping mechanism is provided to a portion other than the process solution pipe.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process solution supplying apparatus for supplying a process solution to a substrate to be processed, comprising:
a process solution source for containing the process solution;
a first pipe for introducing the process solution from the process solution source to the substrate to be processed;
a pressure applying gas source for supplying a gas to apply the pressure to the process solution contained in the process solution source;
a second pipe for introducing the gas in the pressure applying gas source to the process solution source; and
a gas pressure stopping valve provided in the second pipe, for carrying out apply and stop of the gas pressure;
wherein the first pipe and the second pipe are provided separately,
the process solution can be supplied to the substrate to be processed via the first pipe by applying the pressure to the process solution contained in the process solution source from the pressure applying gas source via the second pipe in a situation that the gas pressure applying/stopping valve is opened, and
supply of the process solution can be stopped by closing the gas pressure applying/stopping valve.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid discharging device comprising:
a liquid source for containing a liquid which is applied to an object to be processed;
a liquid discharging pipe communicated with the liquid source, having a nozzle for discharging the liquid;
a liquid discharge driving system for providing a driving force to the liquid so as to discharge the liquid from the nozzle; and
a liquid discharging/stopping mechanism for carrying out discharge and stop of the liquid;
wherein the liquid discharging pipe and the liquid discharge driving system are provided separately, and
the liquid discharging/stopping mechanism is provided to a portion other than the liquid discharging pipe.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process solution supplying apparatus comprising:
a process solution containing vessel for containing a process solution;
a pipe for supplying the process solution from the process solution containing vessel;
a process solution supply driving system for applying a driving force to supply the process solution from the process solution containing vessel via the pipe; and;
a filter provided in the process solution containing vessel, for filtering the process solution.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a liquid discharging device comprising:
a liquid containing vessel for containing a liquid which is applied an object to be processed;
a pipe for supplying the liquid from the liquid containing vessel;
a liquid discharge driving system for applying a driving force to discharge the liquid from the liquid containing vessel via the pipe; and
a filter provided in the liquid containing vessel, for filtering the liquid.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a temperature adjusting device for adjusting a temperature of a process fluid passing through a pipe, comprising:
cylindrical main bodies provided around the pipe at a distance;
a film-like member having flexibility and heat conductivity, and arranged between the cylindrical main bodies and the pipe and also arranged so as to cover a circumference of the pipe;
fitting members for fitting the film-like member to both ends of the main body in a liquid sealing condition; and
a heat exchange medium supplying means for supplying a medium into spaces between the cylindrical main bodies and the film-like member, said medium to heat exchange the process fluid in the pipe.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fluid supplying device comprising:
a fluid supplying source for supplying a process fluid;
a pipe for supplying the fluid from the process fluid supplying source;
a fluid supply driving system for applying a driving force to supply the process fluid from the fluid supplying source via the pipe; and
a temperature adjusting mechanism provided in the pipe, for adjusting a temperature of the process fluid passing through the pipe;
wherein the temperature adjusting mechanism includes,
cylindrical main bodies provided around the pipe at a distance,
a film-like member having flexibility and heat conductivity, and arranged between the cylindrical main bodies and the pipe and also arranged so as to cover the pipe,
fitting members for fitting the film-like member to both ends of the main body in a liquid sealing condition, and
a heat exchange medium supplying means for supplying a medium into spaces between the cylindrical main bodies and the film-like member, said medium to heat exchange the process fluid in the pipe.
According to the above first and third aspects of the present invention, the process solution supplying/stopping mechanism or the liquid discharging/stopping mechanism, which has been provided in the pipe through which the process solution is passed in the prior art, is provided to a portion other than the pipe. Therefore, the valve and the joints for fitting the valve can be omitted in the pipe and thus generation of the orifices and the stagnation in the pipe can be avoided. As a result, generation of fine vapors in the process solution passing through the pipe and also generation of degradation of the process solution can be prevented.
According to the above second aspect of the present invention, the first pipe and the second pipe are provided separately, and the process solution can be supplied to the substrate to be processed via the first pipe by applying the pressure to the process solution contained in the process solution source from the pressure applying gas source via the pressure applying pipe in a situation that the gas pressure applying/stopping valve is opened, and supply of the process solution can be stopped by closing the gas pressure applying/stopping valve. Therefore, the valves and the joints for fitting such valves are not needed in the first pipe and therefore generation of the orifices and stagnation portions can be avoided in the first pipe. As a consequence, generation of fine vapors in the process solution passing through the first pipe and also generation of degradation of the process solution can be prevented.
According to the above fourth and fifth aspects of the present invention, since the filter for filtering the liquid is provided in the liquid containing vessel, the filter to be fitted in the middle of the liquid supplying pipe is not needed. Hence, it is possible to filter the liquid without provision of the joints in the liquid supplying pipes.
According to the above sixth and seventh aspects of the present invention, cylindrical main bodies are provided around the pipe at a distance, then a film-like member having flexibility and heat conductivity is arranged between the cylindrical main bodies and the pipe so as to cover the pipe, then the film-like member is fitted to both ends of the main body by the fitting members, and then a temperature adjusting liquid is supplied into spaces between the cylindrical main bodies and the film-like member. Therefore, when the temperature adjusted liquid is supplied, the film-like member is caused to be brought into tight contact with the outside of the pipe owing to its pressure of the liquid to thus enable heat exchange between the film-like member and the fluid passing through the pipes. Accordingly, regardless of fitting of the joints to the pipes, the temperature of the fluid passing through the pipes can be effectively controlled.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.